A typical day for a pony named Fluttershy
by Lord of the Crimson Flame
Summary: Spend a day with Fluttershy, when she's not out saving Equestria from a changeling invasion or trying to change a God of Chaos for the greater good. Join this brave little filly as she struggles to survive the mundane of her everyday life.


**Chapter: One**

**The Morning**

Not one sound was heard in the cottage's master bedroom. Well besides some ticking coming from a clock, that rested on a nightstand and snoring from someone who was sleeping in the bed. The room was otherwise filled by complete silence.

That was until the clock decided to switch to it's alarm, breaking the rooms quiet tranquility. It continued to ring for 10 to 15 seconds, before a form under the covers began to stir.

The mysterious form made no attempt to silence the clock, but instead used its hoof to grab one of the pillows and smashed it against its own head. Trying to stifle the infernal ringing.

Another 10 seconds passed and the clock still rang. Finally having enough of the clock. The form, with one motion of it's hoof discarded the covers that it was hiding under, as well as the pillow the form used to drown out the noise. Revealing the head and upper body of a mare. To dark to make out any details, other than the undeniable fact, that she was a mare.

The mare lifted her hoof, and hit the alarms stopper, at last silencing it. This is how the mare started her day, every day, of every week, of every year. For this was a typical day for the pony known as Fluttershy.

6:31 AM

Fluttershy lay in bed, not wanting to get out of it. Her mind and body already aching; just by thinking about all the chores she had to do. Fluttershy knew that she couldn't shirk her responsibilities like that. And with a great deal of Will power she forced herself out of bed. Now standing by the side of her bed, and using a hoof to clear out the morning crud that accumulated in her eyes during the night.

The darkness in her room was slowing lifted by the red rays of the early morning sun. Not the night chill, however. The cold air pierced Fluttershy's skin, making her shiver slightly. That with still being in a half-awake state, caused her to forget the most important thing that any pony must do after awaking up but a not so gentle reminder from a full bladder get her running to the bathroom in no time flat, and closing the door behind her. Where she emerged a few minutes later, refreshed and ready to face the day.

Fluttershy made her bedroom the first task of the day. She took a look around her room, frowning after seeing it in a state of total chaos. Pillows were scattered all over the bed. Indicating that she tossed and turned all night, which wasn't uncommon for her, what with her many fears manifesting in her nightmares.

The top covers were also hanging off the sides, probably after she tossed them off when first waking up. Last but not least the floor, which was just filthy. Magazines about nature and animals littered it. A consequence of not putting them away when she was done with them. Neglecting them for little more than a week now. She had no choice now.

Fluttershy decided to start with the floor, picking up the magazines and putting them on a small table she kept at the end of her bed. She then moved to the bed. Fluttershy stared at the twisted mass of blankets and pillows. Contemplating if she could get away with just making the bed, or if the covers needed a washing.

She took a sniff and cringed. Nope, there was no way she's gonna sleep another night, with this smelly thing. Fluttershy sighed, not wanting to add laundry to the long list of chores she already had to do.

She started with the top blanket as well as the pillows grabbing them with her mouth, and throwing them toward the center of the bed. Then continued by pulling on the edges of the bottom sheet until the four corners were off 

Fluttershy took a deep breath to ready herself. Knowing that the next part was always the hardest part. Though years of practice and some ingenuity, had made this particular task a little easier. By using her hooves and mouth, she tied the four ends of the bottom sheet in a semi-knot. Making the bottom sheet look like a bulging sack, filled with covers and pillows.

Satisfied with her work. She than grabbed the top of the sheet sack with her mouth, and dragging it off the bed, out of her room and down the stairs. The sack made a light thumping sound every time it hit one of the steps. The noise itself wouldn't be a cause for concern for most ponies, but Fluttershy cringed at every sound, dreading what would inevitably happen if to much noise was made. Her fears was unfounded however, as she reached the bottom without incident. Resting only for a minute before grabbing the sack again, and continued to the laundry room.

Fluttershy reached the living room. Taking a quick look around to see if any of her animal's were awake yet. Giving a cute little laugh in triumph, when she saw that they were all still asleep. She didn't waste any more time. Quickly grabbing the sack again, and began dragging it across the living room floor. Though regretting it immediately, after hearing a loud scraping noise coming from under the sack. Fluttershy's face tensed up, taking a second look, hoping that the sound did not wake up the animals. Luck however was not on her side this time. As nearly all of them jumped up at once.

They scanned the room intently, seeing what rude creature that had woken them at this very early hour. Their groggy mood changed to one of glee after seeing that it was just Fluttershy making all the noise. Knowing very well that if she was up it must be time for breakfast. The animals began chattering, chirping and making other noises in excitement. Waking up anyone else that still might have been asleep.

Fluttershy hung her heard, not wanting to deal with _Them, _for at least another hour or two. That was out of the question now. They would just have to wait until she was done. She did _not_ just drag a sheet, wrapped full of heavy blankets and pillows from her bedroom, down a flight of stairs _backwards_! Only to be stopped, because they wanted to be fed now.

Fluttershy pushed on. Desperately trying to avoid stamping on half a dozen small critters swarming under her hooves as she continued.

A sense of eagerness washed over her, when she passed over the only inch and half wide floorboard that was facing east to west, as the others in both the living room and hallway was facing north to south.

Because of this particular floorboards unique facing, that made it the unofficial barrier separating the living room from the hallway.

The floorboards themselves had become severely worn down over the years. Many were splitting on their sides and ends. One even had a crack that ran all the way down from end to end. It was being hold together only by it's neighbor's pressuring it from all sides. If not for them it would surely full apart.

Others had scuff marks, caused by the furniture being moved around over time, either by her or by the cottages previous owners. The freshest was ease to spot. The scuff cast a wavy feature over several floorboards, not yet worn down like the older ones were. Fluttershy remember the day that scuff was made. Almost six months ago if she was correct. That's when she had to throw out the first couch she had ever owned. Unpleasant memories of when the pungent stench of animal urine wafted through her living room and a unsightly, torn up couch, drawing attention to itself.

It was so bad that she had it cover with a bed sheet, keeping it hidden from any guests she invited to her home. While using a deodorizer several times a day to keep the stench at bay.

Though it was a constant battle with her couch. Forgetting to spray the couch before her friends came over, would always raise the same question.

Where is that smell coming from?

Fluttershy would lie, saying one of her animals must have had an accident somewhere. Too embarrassed to admit, that she couldn't afford to buy new furniture. That was until she saw her new couch sitting on the side of the street, six months ago. Waiting to be picked up and hauled off to the dump.

She figured it would be fine to take it home with her, since it was just sitting there like that. The owner didn't think it was fine, however, and threatened to call the police for trying to steal his property. She managed to convince him to sell her the couch for ten bits instead. He even offered (Generously he added) to throw in a matching chair for only five bits more. Fluttershy thought it wasn't right that she had to pay for something that was about to be thrown away anyway. But she didn't want to argue with the stallion and paid the full amount. Besides, fifteen bits for a couch with a matching chair that only had a few stains on them and smelled almost normal, wasn't a bad deal. especially when a discount store would charge twenty five bits for the couch alone. Right?

Fluttershy chuckle softly, at the silly notion that something so simple as a scuff mark can hold so many memories. If that was true than the dozen she made, when first moving in, could fill a whole book. The mere memory of her first day in her new cottage, brought a smile to her face. She was so happy, so excited to be on her own, to be her own mare.

Her parents at first were saddened to hear that their daughter decided it was time for her to live on her own, but supported her decision nevertheless . They helped with the moving, and even consigned a loan to pay for the cottage. Believing that their daughter would be successful on her own. After all, the country's top zoologist, marine biologist and other animal experts continuously came seeking her help with their research and studies, all thanks to her ability to communicate with animals like no other pony could.

The steady income allowed Fluttershy to be financially independent at a young age. Barely out of school, and already owned her own place, is a remarkable achievement by anyone's standards. Her parents always did say she was destined for greatness. Fluttershy scoff at that last statement. _Destined for_ g_reatness my flank, _she thought bitterly. If only she knew then that animal experts were gonna be in short demand, she would have picked a different profession. Better or worse, she was stuck with her career choice.

Fluttershy gently shook her head, trying to rid her mind of past mistakes. She needed to stay focused on the here and now, and right now she needed to get this sheet bundle to the laundry room. So she can move on with the rest of her day.

Fluttershy tighten her grip on the sheet bag and continue down the hallway. Passing the first door on her right, which was the downstairs bathroom. She dropped the sack after making it to the second door on right, so she could open the door. The animals started to follow her down the hall. A demanding and hungry look in their eyes. Fluttershy just ignored them, as the door creaked open. She than turned toward the sack again, griping it one more time, before walking backwards in the room. The small horde of animals tried to follow, but Fluttershy shut the door before they could have a chance to enter.

Fluttershy dragged the sack to a old, beat up, washer machine. She opened the washer machines door, undid the sacks knot and began throwing everything in the machine. She closed the washer door after putting the laundry soap in, than turned it on. She waited for the first cycle to begin. To make sure nothing went wrong. Satisfied that everything was fine, Fluttershy left the machine to its job as she preceded to the door. Opening it slowing just in case the animals were leaning on the other side. But was surprised when not a single one was there. Fluttershy poked her head out, and saw nothing but a empty hallway.

Deciding that it was probably time to feed her animals. Fluttershy made her way down the hallway and back in the living room. Where she was greeted by a hundred angry eyes staring at her, from every corner in the room. Fluttershy rolled her eyes at the less than charming attitude she was receiving

"Look, I'm sorry that you all had to wait so long for your food". Fluttershy said, apologetic. While making her way to the cupboards where she kept the pet food. "Besides", she continued, "You guys should know I have chores to do in the morning". She finished, just after reaching the cupboards. She opened them and pulled out four bags of pet food.

"Uh oh , that can't be all of them" Fluttershy stated, as she frantically search for more bags. Pulling out a bucket, some pots and pans and even a glass fish bowl. _Wait, what,_ w_ay was there a fish bowl in my cupboards? _She thought._ And more importantly, what happened to the fish? _Fluttershy put the fish bowl down on the counter space next to her. More concerned about the food right now. Than a mysterious fish bowl and the whereabouts of it's missing occupant.

Fluttershy searched and searched, but found nothing else besides a mortar and pestle, another bucket in the corner. In fact several, all stacked in each other, forming a tower that reached the cupboards roof. As well as some food pellets, that must of leaked out of the bags. There was, however, no more pet food that she missed or was hiding behind something.

Fluttershy started to hyperventilate, as the severity of the situation begun to sink in. "Oh no! Oh no! There has to be more somewhere. This can't be all!" Fluttershy said in between panicked breaths. The animals meanwhile, were to excited about the food, to either notice or care for Fluttershy's plight. All except Angel, who hopped to Fluttersay's side and patted her foreleg softly.

Fluttershy stop hyperventilating after feeing Angel's paw gentle stroking her leg. She look down at him and give a weak smiled. He return the smile with one of his own. The moment was interrupted, when a loud crash echoed through the room. Angel and Fluttershy looked toward the general direction the noise was coming from. All the animals stopped running, as they tried to find what made the noise as well. What they found was a lamp table that was knocked over and the lamp laid smashed on the ground. With a very guilty looking badger, that was slowly backing away from the messy bits of lamp and downed table. Trying to look as inconspicuous as possible.

Fluttershy's eye started to twitch uncontrollably. As a nervous breakdown begin to wrack her mind "The lamps broken". She said with a shaking voice. "That's fine", her hooves flew out dismissively as she continued. "I'll just pull money from this months mortgage, so I can get _MORE _food for you all. Oh, and plus a new lamp, how stupid of me to forget. Thank you very much badger". She stared daggers at badger, who was now backing into a corner to avoid the hated attention he was receiving. Even Angel looked at him with disappointment. He turned away from the badger when hearing soft crying behind him. To find it was Fluttershy that was crying, her back now facing the animals. Burying her hooves in her face, trying to hide from this miserable day. Desperately wanting nothing more then to crawl back into bed and skip the rest of this horrendous day if she could.

And knowing she couldn't only made her cry harder. Because for the pony named Fluttershy, her day has only just begun. 


End file.
